Young Sherlock Holmes
by KatherineGrey
Summary: Il giovane Holmes torna nel suo vecchio collegio per affrontare, come al solito insieme al suo amico Watson, una serie di sanguinosi delitti.


Young Sherlock, l'avventura continua …. ( sequel di Piramide di paura)

John Watson guardava dalla finestra del suo dormitorio la carrozza su cui stavano salendo un signore piuttosto robusto insieme a una donna minuta che teneva un cagnolino bianco in braccio. Quando il cocchiere chiuse lo sportello della carrozza, il ragazzo sentì una morsa gelida al cuore: quindi fu con un certo sollievo che osservò il viso della madre far capolino tra le tende del finestrino e dedicargli un ultimo sorriso. Poi la carrozza partì, imboccando il breve selciato del cortile e sparì oltre il muro di cinta della vecchia scuola.

Un nuovo anno, pieno di esperienze, progressi, soddisfazioni- sperava l'aspirante medico. Suo padre era stato chiaro: testa poggiata solo sui libri, niente più avventure insensate insieme a tipi pericolosi come il suo amico dell'anno prima. Ma il ragazzo, che in parte riconosceva tutta la ragionevolezza insita nell'esortazione paterna, non riusciva a non ripensare alla grande avventura che aveva condiviso con Sherlock Holmes, solo l'anno prima. I mesi dopo il loro ultimo incontro erano trascorsi veloci e nonostante il giorno del loro commiato John avesse sentito quasi una promessa nell'aria che la sua vita non sarebbe più scaduta in fatti mediocri, da quel momento in poi nessun evento emozionante bussò in prossimità della sua esistenza. Nei pochi ritagli di tempo libero che lo studio gravemente arretrato, ovviamente per essere stato messo in secondo piano, gli concedeva, Watson si era perfino impegnato ad andare incontro alla fortuna, rovistando tra i necrologi e gli articoli di cronaca nera in cerca di elementi misteriosi; oltre a girovagare in continuazione nella scuola, per studiare movimenti sospetti di studenti e professori. Tuttavia, gli bastava acquisire qualche elemento di conoscenza in più su un possibile caso, che il ragazzo arrivava tutte le volte alla medesima conclusione che in realtà non vi era nessun mistero, nulla di indagabile. E tornava ai suoi compiti sempre più voluminosi.

Era stato sul punto di contattare più volte Holmes, ma il ricordo di quanto l'amico fosse determinato a lasciare la scuola e tutto ciò che essa racchiudeva, anche in senso metaforico, lo aveva sempre dissuaso. Poteva intuire che delle ferite così profonde avevano bisogno di essere dimenticate per cicatrizzare bene.

E quindi, eccolo di nuovo lì, nel dormitorio della scuola; il letto di Sherlock Holmes ora sarebbe stato occupato da qualcun altro- rise al ricordo di quei pomeriggi durante i quali gli improbabili virtuosismi del suo violino avevano quasi sfinito il sistema nervoso di entrambi. Chissà, forse adesso era già diventato almeno orecchiabile!

John sapeva che con tutta probabilità quello sarebbe stato un anno di molto studio e pochissime emozioni. E, forse, di completa solitudine. Negli ultimi mesi del precedente anno scolastico, nonostante fossero nate diverse simpatie, soprattutto per l'eco delle sue gesta, non aveva potuto legare bene con nessuno, visto che Dudley era sempre vigile in tal senso, premurandosi ogni volta di 'ricordare' agli altri quanto John Watson fosse un tipo ridicolo e dai modi rurali.

- Lo dico per voi, potrebbe nuocere alla vostra immagine farvi vedere con un tipo del genere.- buttava lì il pallido ragazzo, il quale era sempre stato un nemico imperterrito di Holmes, ovviamente per ragioni di invidia, né aveva dimenticato chi fosse stato la sua spalla adorante ai tempi in cui quest'ultimo frequentava ancora la scuola, primeggiando compiaciuto su tutti.

Fu perciò con un certo nodo alla gola che vide andar via i suoi famigliari, che con tutta probabilità sarebbero state le uniche persone ad avergli rivolto parole gentili quell'anno.

John Watson si allontanò dalla finestra e si avvicinò al suo letto per depositarvi la giacca. Non poté fare a meno di notare che sul letto accanto c'era ancora la targhetta con le incisioni S.H., benché il nuovo occupante sarebbe dovuto arrivare insieme a tutti gli altri due giorni dopo. Già, perché Watson era stato costretto ad anticipare il ritorno a scuola visto che suo padre era stato chiamato a testimoniare in un processo proprio l'indomani.

Stette un po' a ciondolare nell'enorme stanzone, riordinò i libri nel baule, tirò fuori la giacca e la cravatta della divisa, senza tuttavia indossarli, quindi si distese sul letto, non sapendo che altro fare prima delle sei, ora in cui era chiamato a scendere in refettorio. Chiuse gli occhi, e complice la stanchezza del viaggio, si addormentò.

Dei nitrati insistenti lo svegliarono. Si alzò di soprassalto, preoccupato per l'ora. Consultò l'orologio nel taschino del suo gilet.

- Ma come, ho dormito tutto questo tempo? Per fortuna, é ancora presto per la cena … - disse ad alta voce. Si alzò comunque, e si affacciò alla finestra. Nel piazzale c'era nuovamente una carrozza, ma questa era una più elegante di quella con la quale aveva viaggiato lui, una piccola carrozza da città, e anche i cavalli che la trainavano sembravano molto ben tenuti. Accanto si scorgeva un giovane uomo con indosso un leggero cappotto nero; aveva un piede fisso sul primo scalino della carrozza, come sul punto di salirvi dentro.

- Si tratta di Mycroft, mio fratello!- disse ad un tratto una voce dietro le spalle di John Watson. Il ragazzo si girò all'istante, con un'espressione così confusa che Sherlock Holmes non poté fare a meno di schernirla.

- Oh Watson, ti ricordavo perfettamente così.

- Holmes!- riuscì a pronunciare a mezza voce Watson.

I due ragazzi si strinsero forte la mano, e una felicità pura abbracciò i loro occhi amici.

- Scusi, signore!- disse l'uomo che era dietro ad Holmes; portava un pesante baule sulla schiena.

- Oh, le chiedo scusa!- fece Holmes. – Qui, la metta pure qui, grazie!

- C'è altro signore?

- No, ma la prego scenda più in fretta che può: mio fratello non vede l'ora di ripartire per casa. Grazie.

Dopo che l'uomo li lasciò soli, Watson aggredì subito l'amico con un discorso entusiastico:

-Non posso crederci, di nuovo qui … Aspetta che lo sappia quel codardo di Dudley! Oh, la risposta alle mie preghiere! … Volevo tanto scriverti quest'estate, ma poi ho pensato … Io sono sempre pronto all'avventura, Holmes …

- Sono felice di saperlo!- sentenziò Holmes, mentre da fuori si udirono gli zoccoli dei cavalli che iniziarono a trainare veloci la carrozza verso la salvezza di Mycroft.

- Tuo fratello ti ha costretto a tornare qui?

-Oh, no Watson! Mi ha semplicemente aiutato con la domanda di riammissione.

- Sei stato tu a voler tornare?- Watson era incredulo.

- Come ho appunto detto, sono felice che tu voglia ancora essere il mio compagno di avventure, Watson, perché ce ne sarà presto una molto interessante. Ed è per affrontarla che sono tornato!

Una scintilla di eccitazione perturbò le iridi nere e fredde del ragazzo. E Watson pensò che quel giorno di qualche mese addietro aveva tenuto ampiamente fede alla sua promessa.


End file.
